


【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（05）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: HMA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 这章有点擦边球





	【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（05）

“嗯……啊……咔尼酱，好难受，可以拿出来吗？”

“不行，你后面还是太紧了，得松松。”

“但，但是……”

“没有什么但是！给我闭嘴你这个废物！”

“唔……”

在仅有两个人的客厅中，爆豪胜己坐在沙发上而绿谷出久则双目含泪背面朝上趴在爆豪的腿上。

爆豪的手中拿着一根细长的头部圆滑的金属棍在小孩身后进进出出，金属棍上还沾有黏滑的液体，桌上放着一瓶头部尖尖的润滑液。

“呜呜呜……”

小孩低声呜咽着，软糯的声音带着哭腔从喉咙间发出，他不明白为什么哥哥要每天都用小棍子往自己屁股里面捅，刚开始的时候会又疼又难受，现在虽然已经不会疼了，却还是难受得紧。

「那个地方明明就是用来便便的！」

绿谷有些小委屈的在心里嘀咕着。

“啊！好痒！”

细长的金属棍顶端划过一点并不明显的凸起，小孩腹部向前一挺，整个人都向后弓起，因为难耐的痒意，他粉色的小穴不停地收缩着，试图把那根让他难受的金属棍挤出体外。

金属棍没有被挤出分毫，倒是挤出了一堆透明润滑液沾了爆豪一手，爆豪眉头轻皱，轻轻拍了一下绿谷的小屁股蛋，手中进出的动作更是加快，每一下都准确无误的碰到小孩体内那一点并不明显的凸起。

绿谷被屁股里的痒痒感给刺激得不停扭动着臀部，为了躲避那种难以忍受的感觉。小孩的年龄还小，就算不断被刺激前列腺也没有任何快感，他的感觉中仅有一个字，那就是“痒”。前端的小嫩芽连遗精都没有经历过，更不用说有什么反应了，连翘起来都是不可能的。

这些爆豪也明白，只不过是对小孩方才的排斥给一点惩罚罢了。

爆豪今天在小孩后穴里进出的时间比以往都长，金属棒的顶端不断地顶着小孩的前列腺，让他的后穴快速地收缩着。

渐渐的，痒的感觉被刺痒所替代，小孩也觉得有一股尿意袭上自己的小嫩芽，他又害怕又紧张，害怕再这样下去会尿到沙发上，尿到哥哥的身上，还会尿得整个客厅的地板乱糟糟的，于是只能用力乱踢着两条光溜溜的腿，挪动着身子试图想要从爆豪的身上离开。

爆豪哪里会知道小孩想上厕所了，于是又一个巴掌落了下来，这个巴掌比刚才还要用力，用力得绿谷后背用力一颤，就将脸埋在沙发上小声地啜泣起来。

而同时爆豪感觉自己的裤子越来越湿，还有一股尿骚味传来，他哭笑不得的把绿谷的身子反过来，果然看到小孩的小鸟不断往外吐着尿水。

难怪刚才小孩会反应这么大。

青年连忙把金属棍放在一边，抽了一堆纸巾擦拭着小孩尿出来的尿水，幸好量不多基本只沾湿了小孩的身子和自己的衣服。

都清理完后，把纸巾全都扔进了洗手间的垃圾桶里，然后把绿谷拎到浴缸里好好清洗一番，一边为他洗澡，一边似笑非笑地看着他。

“以后想尿尿就直接说，不要憋着。”

“但是，但是……”

绿谷的耳朵都红了，想尿尿什么的他怎么说得出口，平常只要自己跑到厕所就行的私事，怎么有办法就这样说出来！

“没有什么但是！除非你想天天尿床！”

爆豪的声音有些暴躁，他想要绿谷可以完全地听自己的话，偶尔有些小反抗是不错的，但是不是像这样三番五次的不听自己的话。

“呜……”

爆豪凶狠的语气让绿谷又轻声哽咽了一下，绿谷很怕爆豪生气或者凶自己，这样会让他觉得自己很没用也很不听话。

“以后，以后我会说的。”

绿谷小小声地说着，说完将自己的头一半埋入水中，不断吐着泡泡。

爆豪看着小孩满脸不情愿，强行让自己冷静下来，现在还只是刚开始，以后的时间可是很长的，还有很长的时间可以慢慢的把绿谷出久调教成专属于自己的人形娃娃。

自从上次帮绿谷洗过一次澡后，他就喜欢上了这件事，只要有空他就会帮绿谷洗澡，这会让他有一种将绿谷的身体完全把控在自己手掌心中的感觉。

清洗完后，把绿谷抱到床上让他休息一会儿，而爆豪则去客厅处理溅到地上的尿液，自己身上的狼藉，最后总算在爆豪夫妇回来前都处理完了。

“出久今天怎么样？”

爆豪光己一进门就向爆豪胜己询问绿谷出久，仿佛绿谷出久才是亲儿子，而爆豪胜己就是垃圾桶里捡来的。

“啧！”

爆豪不爽地砸了砸舌，脑袋向二楼的方向点了点。

“玩累了，睡着了。”

“死小子，你没欺负他吧！”

爆豪光己一脸不相信自己的儿子，双手环胸。

“我怎么可能欺负那个没用的小废物！”

“砰”的一声巨响，爆豪胜己的脑袋被狠狠地锤了一下。

“都给你说了不要叫出久废物！”

“那就废久……”

“我不可以！给我老老实实叫他弟弟！”

“呵，弟弟吗？”

爆豪头低低的，眉眼被阴影给覆盖住，令人看不到他的眼神，能看见的仅是那翘起的唇角。

TBC


End file.
